


Wymówki

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [39]
Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, F/M, Love, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Joel i Sheila razem mogą wszystkoPrompt 16. Wymówki





	Wymówki

Zawsze mieli dobry powód by to zrobić. Sheila tego potrzebowała by przetrwać, Joel musiał jej pomóc, była jego żoną. Razem mogli stawić czoła wszystkiemu i zawsze udawało im się wyrwać z opresji. Może to dlatego, że zabijali tylko tych złych? Przecież musiał być jakiś powód dla którego wszystko uchodziło im na sucho.  
Jednak zabicie Dana było wygodne. Był złym człowiekiem, a przede wszystkim nieziemsko wkurzał swoim zachowaniem. Dobrze, że go zabili, bardzo dobrze. Podobnie jak nazistów, co oni mogli wnieść dobrego?  
Sheila i Joel mieli dobre powody by ich zabijać. Bardzo dobre, i to wcale nie były ich wymówki, wcale.


End file.
